The creation of digital and non-digital design output using software is difficult. Various technical fields, such as industrial design, architecture, fashion, interior design, communications, marketing, and the arts use software to create various digital and non-digital designs and/or design outputs. These design outputs are used in various media such as magazines, newspapers, software applications, and of course, on websites on the internet.
In particular, selecting colors and using appropriate colors that are aesthetically pleasing is difficult. In fields such as website development, often it is very difficult to find an aesthetically pleasing color configuration that grabs the attention of users. Many websites suffer from disadvantages of having poor color choices.
Existing tools that help build websites suffer from the limitations on the skills of users and do not provide an adequate solution that allows users to create aesthetically pleasing websites with professional looking color elements. This is because selecting professional looking colors is a complex process and color or color theory is a complex science.
Color may be defined as the characteristic of human visual perception described through categorizing those perceptions with names (in English) such as red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, and the like. This human color perception is the result of eye cone cell stimulation by a spectrum of electromagnetic radiation called “visible light”.
By scientifically defining a color space or model, colors can be identified numerically by coordinates or other criteria. For example, the RGB color model corresponds to human trichromacy and the three primary cone cell types that respond to three bands of light: long wavelengths, peaking near 564-580 nanometers (red); medium-wavelength, peaking near 534-545 nanometers (green); and short-wavelength light, near 420-440 nanometers (blue). However, there are also popular and divergent color space models which use more than three color dimensions in other defined color spaces, such as in the CMYK color model. To add a layer of complexity, besides standard color spaces such as sRGB, proprietary color space systems are also prevalent, such as Adobe® RGB, ProPhoto® RGB, and ColorMatch RGB.
Color science is also called chromatics, or colorimetry; and, includes the perception of color not just by the human eye but also the brain. Many medical researchers consider the eyes an extension of and integral part of the brain, and when considered together (eyes and brain) it has been estimated that humans can perceive and distinguish roughly ten-million different “colors”.
A designer having ten-million distinguishable colors with which to create a pleasing or inversely a shocking or attention getting interface may encounter “a creative problem” when having to pick colors or color elements for a digital and non-digital design output, and in particular a website or mobile application.
Thus, it is desired to provide a method and system to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages in the prior art and to allow users to select color design elements to create an aesthetically pleasing color configuration that grabs the attention of users for websites, software, and digital and non-digital design outputs.